Sweet Time
by Marineblau12
Summary: Gadis itu menyukainya. Lagi pula itu salahmu yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk menarikmu. Tapi kau memilih untuk terjerat.


" _Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard are sweeter."_

John Keats

.

Sweet Time

.

Sebuah lirikan.

Lalu kekehan pelan.

Gadis di ujung koridor terjatuh.

Lalu kamu menemukan dirimu mengikuti tingkahnya sehabis jatuh dengan gaya yang lucu (paling tidak menurutmu).

Dia musuh bebuyutanmu (atau begitulah pengakuannya meski kamu tak pernah bilang bahwa kalian musuhan), sejujurnya kamu tak mau jadi musuhnya. Tapi yah, kau tak akan mengelak untuk mengaku bahwa kau menjadi kaku dan berlebihan ketika radarmu menangkap keberadaannya. Kau tau, perasaan seperti dunia yang tiba-tiba bisu dan melambat sehingga kau bisa menangkap dengan jelas setiap tingkahnya? Kau merasakan itu.

Jadi, kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia menarikmu meski dia tak menyadarinya.

Lagipula, bukan dia yang mau, kau saja yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat.

Persis seperti laron yang terhipnotis cahaya lampu.

Dari mana itu bermula kau bahkan sudah tak sanggup memikirkannya.

Bingung saja tiba-tiba kau yang melihat dia aneh menjadi orang yang merindukan keanehannya.

Seperti yang terjadi baru saja. Gadis itu terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas karena dia lebih perhatian pada lirikanmu ketimbang keadaan dirinya.

Dan kau bukannya membantu malah tertawa, tapi kau marah saat seseorang yang lain mengulurkan tangannya untuk gadis itu.

"Biar kubantu, Hinata."

"Terima kasih."

"Hey, bisa gak sih kalian gak bermesraan di depan kelas?"

Seperti biasa, kau dan ucapanmu yang tidak bersahabat menginterupsi. Anak perempuan itu mundur dan menoleh ke pria di sebelahnya, membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum manis.

Kau merasa darah di kepalamu akan mendidih.

Kau bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipinya, dan itu membuatmu muak.

Gadis itu menyukainya.

Lagi pula itu salahmu yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk menarikmu.

Tapi kau memilih untuk terjerat.

.

"Sas, sore nanti karokean yuk!"

Kau melirik sebentar sambil bertanya-tanya, 'siapa perempuan ini?' sebelum kembali melihat Hinata yang telah menghilang di balik tangga.

Ah…

.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihatku begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu. Seperti tanggapanmu barusan. Sinis sekali."

Gadis itu menghela napas keras.

Kau tau kau sudah membuatnya kesal.

Lagi.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah ingin bermusuhan denganmu, loh," katamu sambil meletakkan kepala di atas meja sambil melirik ke sekeliling.

Seorang mahasiswa yang duduk di ujung rak, admin perpus yang sibuk dengan komputernya, sekelompok mahasiswi yang cekikikan sambil berbisik-bisik, lalu perempuan ini yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas Akuntansi Intermediatenya dan mengabaikanmu.

"Ayolah, demi pertemanan kita di masa kecil."

Kau bertingkah tidak seperti dirimu dengan memasang wajah memelas seperti itu.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, dia melihatmu jengah.

Lagipula kau sebodoh apa mengharapkan reaksi yang berbeda darinya. Kau tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya dia tidak menyukaimu.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"TK?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya kesal sebelum melemparkan jawaban, "Teman macam apa yang mengambil bekal makan siang temannya?"

"Itu karena aku ingin kita tukeran bekal. Aku bebawa makanan kesukaanmu waktu itu," kau perlahan menciut di bawah pandangan bencinya, "Oke, SD? Aku bersikap baik padamu waktu SD kan?"

"Kau mencuri diary-ku, lalu kau berikan ke teman-temanmu dan kalian pamerkan ke seisi kelas."

"Aku tidak-shit!" kau tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa itu dan masih kesal setengah mati pada kertas pink diary Hinata yang tersebar di kelas, teringat pada tulisannya yang menjadi tertawaan waktu itu, "Aku masih gak percaya kau naksir si Dobe waktu itu," kau tiba-tiba membayangkan wajah bodoh teman pirang sekelasmu dulu dan jadi jijik, "lagian dulu kau masih SD, sudah naksir-naksiran aja."

"Apa itu membuatmu berhak menyebarkan diary orang lain tanpa ijin?"

"Kan aku udah bilang, itu jatuh dari tasmu. Terus aku simpen, tapi si Kiba bego itu ngambil gitu aja dan kejadianlah itu," kau menjelaskan dengan tidak sabar. Saat kau membalas tatapan kesalnya padamu kau baru menyadari bahwa dia seperti habis menangis. Ujung hidungnya pun masih merah. Tapi dia tetap menarik, setidaknya bagimu.

Yah, kau sebego itu yang tetap naksir seorang cewek yang hidungnya merah dan wajahnya sembab.

"Itu… bukan karena aku, 'kan?"

Dia mengambil bukunya dan pergi terburu-buru.

Saat kemudian teman sekelasmu datang dengan pasangannya, kau baru mengerti.

.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghajarnya," katamu sambil duduk di bawah tangga dekat pintu keluar.

Hinata melihatmu aneh, "Kau udah gila, ya?"

"Iya," katamu sambil meraih tangannya, "menurutmu karena siapa?"

.

Fin


End file.
